Friends and Enemies
[[Afbeelding:Prisoners_Friends.jpg|250px|thumb|Bane, Eval en Hardeen]] 250px|thumb|Hardeen vs Anakin Friends and Enemies is de 16de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is de tweede aflevering in een reeks van vier over een moordaanslag op Palpatine. Newsreel Fugitives on the run! Disguised as the Jedi killer Rako Hardeen, Obi-Wan Kenobi works undercover to solve a Separatist plot against Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan meets the plot's mastermind, Moralo Eval, breaking him out of jail to gain his trust. But now Kenobi faces another obstacle: bounty hunter Cad Bane. Can Obi-Wan Kenobi overcome Bane's suspicions? Or will the ruthless criminal see through his disguise and expose the Jedi? Only time will tell.... Synopsis Cad Bane, Moralo Eval en Obi-Wan Kenobi, vermomd als Rako Hardeen, zijn op de vlucht en belanden op Nal Hutta. Hardeen laat hun HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class Freighter crashen in de moerassen van Nal Hutta zodat niemand een spoor van hen kan ontdekken. Kenobi moet echter constant op zijn hoede zijn voor Bane die hem niet vertrouwt en betaald wil worden door Eval. De drie vluchtelingen trekken naar Bilbousa Bazaar waar ze hun uitrustingen en wapens kopen bij Pablo. Bane is echter ontevreden over de keuze van wapens en bedreigt de Rodian. Hardeen betaalt hen voor hun uitrusting en maant Bane aan om het rustig aan te doen. Omdat ze geseind staan als een trio beslist Bane om samen met Eval wapens te gaan zoeken. Hardeen moet een schip weten te vinden. Obi-Wan vindt een YV-666 Light Freighter bij een Bith, maar plaatst een Homing Beacon op het schip. Wanneer Bane en Eval arriveren, weigert Bane nog met Hardeen samen te werken. Gamorreans en Nikto komen aangelopen om hen te arresteren wanneer het trio wil vertrekken. Bane duwt Hardeen uit de loopplank en Obi-Wan wordt gegrepen. Dooku communiceert met Eval en wordt ongeduldig. Ook Eval wil zo snel mogelijk naar Serenno reizen. In de folterkamer van de Hutts vertelt Hardeen van het Homing Beacon en de Hutts ondernemen actie. Ze achtervolgen de YV-666 met hun eigen HH-87 Starhoppers. Het schip van Bane en Eval wordt opnieuw geraakt en een nieuwe landing dringt zich op. Obi-Wan kan zich ondertussen ontdoen van zijn ketens in de cel, slaagt de Nikto bewaker knock-out en begroet Bane en Eval als ze terug komen aan gewandeld. Bane is woedend op Hardeen, maar Eval heeft ergens wel sympathie voor de Mandalorian, zeker omdat hij een nieuw schip heeft kunnen bemachtigen. Obi-Wan heeft als Ben Mace Windu en Yoda upgedated en vertelt hen om niet langer in te grijpen en hem niet meer te contacteren. Anakin Skywalker blijft furieus reageren op de beslissing van de Council op Hardeen zomaar te laten gaan. Ook Palpatine is verrast wanneer blijkt dat Mace de bounty wil intrekken om de vluchtelingen zo meer vrijheid te geven in de hoop dat hun plot zo sneller kan worden ontdekt. Palpatine raadt Anakin aan om zijn gevoelens te volgen. Hij verklapt dat het trio voor het laatst op Nal Hutta werd gesignaleerd. Wanneer het trio in een Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 stappen, landen Anakin en Ahsoka in een T-6 Shuttle. Ze bezoeken de bar waar Hardeen zat en Anakin heeft geen oren naar de vraag van de Ithorian bartender om hem wat te betalen voor de info. Hij dreigt meteen met een Force Choke en de Gamorreans worden meteen omver geduwd. Via de info van de Ithorian ontmoeten Anakin en Ahsoka de Bith verkoper van schepen. Hij zegt dat hij hen net genoeg brandstof heeft gegeven om tot Orondia Station te geraken, dat wordt uitgebaat door zijn broer. De handige schelmenstreek komt de Jedi van pas en als ze landen, vertrekken de Bounty Hunters net. De Jedi achtervolgen hen op Orondia, maar Anakin is ongeduldig en springt van de Shuttle op de Yacht. Bane wil zelf met Anakin afrekenen en houdt Hardeen tegen. Bane weert zich meer dan behoorlijk tegen Anakin. Om Anakin buiten strijd te stellen, probeert Hardeen om het schip op een deftige manier te laten crashen. Anakin kan immers zijn plan helemaal in de war brengen. In de mist op Orandia na de crash duikt Anakin plots op voor Hardeen. In een handgemeen kan Hardeen op een moment Anakin klemmen en hem een signaal geven door de Force. Anakin voelt dit en laat meteen gaan. Bane kan echter tussenbeide komen en Anakin vastbinden met zijn kabels. Maar alvorens ze iets kunnen doen, komt Ahsoka tussenbeide. De Bounty Hunters zijn echter gehaast en verlaten Orandia. Wanneer Anakin weer tot het bewustzijn is gekomen, realiseert hij dat Obi-Wan nog leeft en dat de Jedi Council meer weet dan dat ze hem willen zeggen. Inhoud Nieuw *Pablo Locaties *Bilbousa Bazaar *Orondia *Orondia Station *Eat at Koe's *Bounty Emporium: Always Open *Bounty Never Sleeps *Security Service *Speeder Sales *The Pilot's Lounge *Craft Repair and Maintenance *Repair Rack Droid Services *Orondia Tours *Meteor Cafe Bekend Personages *''Rako Hardeen'' *Moralo Eval *Cad Bane *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Palpatine *Gorga *Sy Snootles *Yoda *Mace Windu Anderen *YV-666 Light Freighter - Debuut in TCW *Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 - Debuut in TCW *HH-87 Starhopper *Nal Hutta Categorie:Televisie